


Captured

by AEM888



Series: Criminal AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Lil Gang of boys is happening, Mafia Au??, They're criminals guys, and your ass gets involved, but hey gotta get him in there too I guess, but lets go, but only over a few phone calls, ft. changkyun from monsta x, honestly this is a bit old, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: Working at a bank is a drag and is as boring as it sounds.  However, one particular day didn't have such a boring outcome when a group of masked men stormed the building and thus began the crime of robbery.  All starting with you approaching one man who seemed a bit unusual.  Of course, what's more, today happened to be your birthday; consider all future plans cancelled.  You're role in this crime is bigger and more than a problem when you find yourself being dragged off stuffed in a van along with the stolen money....Once again, I'm horrible at summaries, but just pop on by for a read.  It's really not that horrible, I'd say a strong 7/10... maybe.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Tumblr.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more GOT7/Monsta X/BTS reactions, oneshots, drabbles and more.  
> https://kpopisthereasonihavenolife.tumblr.com/

“I’ve already told you Changkyun, I work today.”  You spoke into the your small cell phone as you pressed it to your cheek with your shoulder as your hands worked on gathering the rest of your things to put into your small plaid purse. 

 

“That is no excuse.  You could always call in and actually come out with us today.  Nothing wrong with playing a little hookie you know.”  You rolled your eyes as your young friend spoke back into the other end of the cellular conversation.  

 

“No means no Im Changkyun.”  You chuckled at the childish whine that you receive as a response.  See, today Changkyun wanted to take you out with the rest of his friends whom you were also close to because was a special day.  Today was your birthday.  You were turning 23 today and you were stuck working.  Where you may ask, well none other than a boring old bank.  

 

Honestly, you didn’t mind the work, but doing it day after day, just like with most jobs, it gets boring pretty fast.  Accounting and working with numbers was something you had a skill for, which is how you landed this job in the first place and you couldn’t really complain about the pay, but in all honesty you wish you could get out of work today. 

 

You had finished stuffing your purse with your wallet, some over the counter pain medication for your inevitable headache later, a small bag of bobby pins and hair ties in case the bank decided that in the dead of summer A/C wasn’t a thing that was going to happen and finally a small package of hand tissues and bandages of both large, medium and small variety.  You never know when you might need them and you’d rather be safe than sorry later.  

 

“Listen,” you set your purse on your small table by your apartment door and walked back to your room to change into your work clothes. “I’m off tomorrow, so all that’s happening is us pushing off plans by a measly day.”  

 

“That doesn’t change the fact I wanted to do it today.”  

 

“Yeah?  Well if memory serves, you wanted to go out to a movie and then probably go all out at a buffet did you.  It’s always busy in both of those places on a Saturday.  Going tomorrow would be better, it’s most people’s lazy days before a new week.  It’ll work out.”  

“No. No, see, that’s just it.  It’s the lazy day.  It’s hard enough getting Hyungwon out of bed on a normal day.  You don’t realize the chore drastically increases in difficulty on Sunday’s that we have literally nothing to do.”  

 

“Oh, it can’t be that bad.”  

 

“We draw straws to decide who’s going to wake him up.”  You suck in a breath between your teeth as you slip on a pair of black slacks that buckle around your waist and tuck your white, collared, button up shirt into them. 

 

“Wow, that bad huh?”  

 

“Don’t leave us hanging Y/N!!!!”  You scoffed at his whine again.  You pushed your bangs out of your eyes and grabbed your black cropped blazer before you left your room, not yet putting it on.  You set it in a heep next to your purse as you pull you hair back and loop a hair tie around it, pulling it into a bun to keep the hair off your neck. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I need to go.  I’ll listen to you complain later.  I’m going to be late if I keep talking to you.”  You heard him dramatically feign a wounded noise as he wept into the phone as he tends to do when he finally realizes what he wants to do, isn’t going to happen.  

 

“Uugghhh, fine.  You’re so buying me food to make up for this later.”  You grabbed your phone with one of your hands and swapped ears for a moment, straightening your neck and relaxing your shoulder finally.  

 

“Yeah yeah, send your orders in later.  I’ll pick something up after work.  Ask the boys what they want to and I’ll buy for them too.”  You rolled your eyes as you heard your friend cheer.  Funny how you were buying people food on your birthday.  

 

“Thanks Y/N, you’re the best old person I know!”

 

“YAH!”  He laughed at your sound of annoyance.  You weren’t that much older than him.  He wasn’t so young compared to you anyways.  

 

“See you later then. Happy birthday.”  You smiled as you huffed out a breath through your nose.  

 

“Thanks Kyun.  Later.”  You pulled the phone away as you ended the call and dropped your phone in your purse. Grabbing it, your keys to your car and throwing your blazer over your arm, not yet going to put it on, you left your apartment, locked the door and sped down the halls to the elevator of the 3rd floor to the parking lot before you plopped in your car.  Tossing everything into the passenger seat, you inserted your keys and the car revived to life with the turn of your wrist and before you knew it you were on your way.  

 

As you drove, you heard on one of the new stations about another recently convenience store robbery.  This is the third one this week.  Either multiple groups are striking at once to confuse the authorities, or someone is just clever enough to do all three and not get caught with so much activity going on.  Honestly, you didn’t really find it too concerning or interesting.  

 

Robberies are pretty common unfortunately, and so long as there were no injuries or deaths, you wouldn’t find the time to really worry.  Sure, it’d suck pretty hard for the people who have to deal with broke windows and doors and have to figure out how to replace what was stollen not to mention the cash that was left in the register, but none of that was really your business.  Call yourself cold hearted, but if you had nothing to do with it, you wouldn’t dwell to long on the problem. 

 

So, when you pulled into the large, over cramped parking lot of your bank, into the space that is reserved for employees, specifically you, you never expected to have anything other than another boring day tick on by.  

 

You entered the building, now slipping on your blazer, politely greeting coworkers you met eye contact with as you glanced at the watch on the inside of your wrist. 

9:56 AM.  Just barely made it before your 10 AM shift, but even barely is making it.  You’ll just blame it on the, probably still sulking, Changkyun as he sat bored at home.  You slide into your window as you hung your purse on the hook you placed on the inside of your window, just out of sight.  You turned your computer on as you pulled your keyboard out and opened all your documents and programs before officially opening your window to help those in need to managing their money. 

 

By the time 10:47 AM hit, you had only dealt with a whining middle aged woman who was acting like switching money from checkings to savings was the end of the world, an elderly man who was wanted to withdraw money for his niece’s graduation and a mother with her teenage son who wanted to open an account of his own.  It wasn’t too much, but it already made you feel tired.  Your shift lasted until closing today, since you had to cramp for the day off tomorrow, so for the next nearly 8 hours, you’d be stuck in this chair unless you had the chance to get up and pee.  

 

It was almost a quarter past 11 when you decided leave your window for a moment, placing a ‘Be right with you’ sign on the desktop so you could go grab a mug of coffee.  You had brought in one of your mugs when you found out there was a coffee pot in the back lounge and whether you were a coffee drinker or not, anyone would grit through the taste of it to make it through this dreadful shift. 

 

On your way back to your window, you spotted someone in the lobby, a man to be precise.  He had a baseball cap on his head, black with no logo to anything, just plain with an long tail on the back of it to adjust the fit as it bumped against his back with each turn of his head and a black mask covering their nose and mouth.  It wasn’t uncommon for them after all, it was summer and the cap would shield their eyes and the mask would keep out dust and pollen; well to some extent.  He wore a grey tank top that hung loosely from his body under a gray cardigan and his black skinny jeans had the knees torn out.  His sense of fashion was pretty good, whoever he was, you had to admit, but he seemed off.  He just kept fiddling with his phone, looking at it every so often as if he was lost. 

 

So, with coffee still in hand, your slightly heeled shoes stepped against the hard floors over to him to see if he needed any help with anything.  You walked up beside him and looked under the bill of his cap to try and make sure he knew you were going to address him. 

 

“Excuse me, sir?”  He jumped a bit.  Not closer, you noticed the hair that peeked out from under his cap and down his sideburns were bleached.  His eyes appeared to be brown, but it was tough to make up under the shade of the cap, even in the lit up bank lobby, along with all the large windows around.  “Do you need help with anything?”

 

He shook his head and cleared his throat.  

 

“No, uh, I’m just waiting on a couple friends.”  You opened your mouth as you understood.  Maybe a friend of his is going to take out money to have a night out, or maybe they’d just chosen this spot as a meeting place.  Whatever, the reason, you obviously weren’t needed here.  

 

“Ah, I understand.  Sorry to disturb you.”  It was when you were ready to leave, that the wooden doors to the bank slammed open and multiple rounds of gunfire were shot off, leading the entire vicinity into a panic. You also felt panic well in your chest as you turned to see where the fires came from, but before you could get anywhere your legs were kicked out from under you, and you were forced to the grown. 

 

You mug was dropped and shattered as the hot contents of caffeine was spilled next to you and the man you had just spoken to held your arms behind your back as your chest was pushed painfully onto the hard floors.  You felt your blazer being ripped off your form as the man above and behind you pried it off and placed it over the glass of the shattered mug, so avoid him stepping on it and then to into the liquid were he would leave liquified shoe prints that could dry and be used to track him later.  

 

Lifting your head, the best you could from your pinned state, you saw the visitors and innocent civilians on the ground as two different men went and bound their wrists with zip ties, just in case someone wanted to try and play hero and do something stupid.  Looking around more, there were 5 men in the room, with the man on your back in the mix, there were 6.  All dressed in seemingly normal clothes, but all shielded faces and caps hiding their hair. 

 

Their guns didn’t seem to be anything too extreme like what you would see in a dramatic bank robbery movie.  There were no M-16s, no semi-automatic rifles, no machine guns, just simple pistols and a couple with shotguns.  However, you weren’t going to judge them, if it shot and the bullet hit the intended target, pretty much any gun will do the trick. You were pulled out of your though process as one of the other men shouted at the man on you back. 

 

“What!”  He shouted back as you turned your head.  The man was standing by your window that was vacant, before moving inside and rummaging around on your computer. Luckily all the important information was locked via passwords that changed on a daily, but just as you were thinking it, you felt yourself being pulled backwards onto your knees then lifted harshly to your feet.  

 

With the man holding your arms behind you, he shoved you towards your window, then behind it and finally down into your chair before he gestured towards the screen.  You knew what he was implying, ‘get into the accounts and information we want.’  You caught the glint of the pistol of the man in the corner of your eye as he  pulled it from his waistband at his back and you’d really not push your luck.  

 

Honestly, if you could, you’d deny any order given to you like a trouper if you were alone, but here there were too many people and you couldn’t make yourself the culprit as to why one of multiple of them could get hurt or even killed if you didn't listen.  So, with quaking fingers, you followed the orders of the second man who stood behind you, pointing out everything he wanted to see.  

 

Codes to safes, information to the accounts of the more fruitful names that were well known, the amount of money stored in the bank’s safe in the back of the store and surprisingly enough a map of the area.  You figured the map would be so they could completely finalize their escape route, what with the authorities on their way from someone cleverly acting on that panic button under their desk before being pried away from it when this all began.  

 

When all the information and codes you knew were out in the open to the criminals, the one who had you previously pinned on the floor, zip tied your hands together and also put another zip tie through the belt loop of your high waisted slacks and your hand zip tie and kept your hands in place in your lap.  Again, you could try your chances and run since you weren’t actually tied down to anything and no one was holding you, but you’d rather not chance a bullet to the back of your head acting like a panic stricken fawn. 

 

While you sat put with the man from before watching over you, he noticed a wire running behind your ear and down into your shirt.  What he was looking at was a communication wire used for your bank, since the building was large.  Not, wanting to chance the idea of someone hacking into it to try and give you a way out, he began working on removing it.  The sudden touch of him around your ear and then suddenly gripping your shirt only to unbutton it and remove the wire, startled you to the point, you jumped.  

 

Everything happened in one go.  Your body reacted to it being exposed to this strange criminal and in shock, you jumped.  As you did so, the back of your head collided with the face of the man, and was enough of an empact to make his mask slip.  His back was to the mass of people, so you were the only pair of eyes that saw how his mask fell from one of his ears and revealed his face.  You two stared at each other before he hurried, fixed his mask and got a call from the back that they were ready to bolt. 

 

You let out a silent huff, ready for this all to be over, but oh no, the universe wasn’t done fucking over your day.  As the man’s face was covered back up and his cue to skedaddle was clear, you felt him harshly yank up on your bicep and drag you with him.  Next thing you knew, you were listening to 6 voices all shouting in your direction, or rather the strange man’s direction, and you were thrown into a van that was in a hidden alley away from the press and media covering the robbery.  

 

“The hell?!  Who’s this?!”  A deep voice asked as the one who had thrown you in, slammed the doors and the van began to move.  Your, still restrained body, rolled and moved to the sudden driving and moving as you looked back and forth.  The man whose face you saw, removed his mask again, now in a safer environment.  

 

“The damn woman saw my face.  I can’t just let that go!”  As two of them bickered, one looked at you as he reached to pull you forward a bit and just as he saw the fear and panic in your eyes, it all blanked out as your consciousness faded with a harsh force on the back of your neck.  Now, with your reality distorting and the sounds of tires screeching and men bickering you let your final thought cross your mind. 

 

_ What a shitty birthday.  _

 

* * *

 

 

When your mind started to fuzzily return to normal, you couldn’t bring yourself to pry your eyes open, and the ringing in your ears finally cleared out for you to hear arguing.  Much like the arguing from before you lost track of everything. 

 

“You stole a fucking  _ woman _ !”  This voice didn’t sound like any of the ones you heard echoing in the bank before hand.  It sounded new, and almost like it held a sort of respect, it was like the harsh voice of a leader.  “I stay behind to cover our tracks so that you don’t get your asses caught, but now you decide to grab a fucking person and bring them back with you?!”  

 

“It was Bam who did it!  He just grabbed her and threw her in with us!”  That was the voice of the man who had you pinned in the very beginning of this shitty story.  

 

“Shut up Jackson, no one asked for your impout.  You would’ve done the same thing if she saw your face you know!” 

 

“I wouldn’t have fucked up enough to let her see my face, so this wouldn’t be an issue in my case!  You know, the whole purpose of a mask is to hide your face so it doesn’t get seen.” 

 

“Both of you shut the hell up!  I don’t care who did what or why it happened, now I have to deal with this problem along side the issue of throwing the cops for another goose chase so you goons don’t get up located.”  The voice of the assumed leader of your group of kidnappers sighed as there was silence.  Then he spoke up again.  

 

“Youngjae, work on the computers.  Track where the cops are and make sure they don't find a trail.  As the computer wizz, I’ll expect you not to screw up.”  

 

“Right on.”  You heard a pair of feet fade off as it was silent a bit longer and soon your body involuntarily twitched, and it didn’t go unnoticed.  Feeling someone come closer to your body, you decided it was now or never, as you slowly cracked your eyes open to come face to face to a man who was kneeled down to your level.  

 

“Oh, hey, she’s awake now.”  He didn’t look away from you, or really speak loud to really announce it, but it was heard anyway as the remaining sets of eyes were now on you and your groggy state.  The man staring at you looked over his shoulder for a moment before he stood and moved away from you.  He was taller than you expected, but that thought was short lived as a new face was now in your view. 

 

A man that seemed to be no older than yourself was staring at you.  Hair cut short, but moved out of his eyes enough to revealed two moles over his left eye that one could almost mistake for a piercing on his eyelid.  His face was slim as it was emotionless, looking you over just as you were him.  Even in this situation, you hated to admit it, he was handsome.  If your mind wasn’t so dazed, you probably would have sneered at the man, but all you could do is just stare at him.  

 

He grabbed your arms and pushed you from you lying position to one where you back was rested up against the back of the presumed couch you were on and your legs hung over the edge of the cushions, you hands still bound to your waist.  Your hair, that still remained tied just barely in the bun from, whenever it was since you hadn’t known how long you had been out, had strands of all sizes and lengths falling from it.  Strands fell over your forehead, the sides of your face, and around the nape of your neck.  Given any other situation than this one you found yourself in now, it probably would have seemed fairly attractive. 

 

The man hooked his finger under your chin, using his thumb just below your lips to move your head around, looking at you.  You slightly smeared eyeliner combined with the heavy stress filled bags under your eyes did nothing to your appearance and your lips had become dry from the lack of running your tongue around them on occasion. You found a bit of strength in you to jerk your head away from his grasp, chin slipping from his fingers as you glared at him.  He looked at you, surprised for a moment before dropping his hand and smirking at you. 

 

“Ah, I see you’re finally coming around then darling?” His voice was slick, but beneath the dark undertone it held, it was almost as attractive as he was.  

 

“What’s it to you?” You had sneered back through your teeth and furrowed brow.  You took the time of the man in front of you standing up and then placing himself next to you on the couch to look around.  You found yourself in wide open, nearly empty concrete building.  Looking up, there appeared to be a second floor that was divided visible from the second, only a railing running around the rectangular perimeter of the second story floor to make sure no one walked right off.  It was like an abandoned warehouse, or old still penatiuary that you’d see online for ghost tours. 

 

The windows, or rather lack-thereof, were very few, you could count only a few on one hand all on the top story.  You deemed that perhaps most of the building was underground.  Of course there were individual rooms on both floors, small trinkets scattered around here and there, a space used as a kitchen and a decnet television. You wouldn’t call it a 5-star stay, but it’s enough for someone to definitely live there, and undetected to boot.  

 

“Well sweetheart,” you were brought back with the man next to you started speaking to you.  You turned to look at him as he spoke, but he just kept his head down as he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.  He was clearly still annoyed.  “Looks like you have two options.”  He held out the hand closest to you and held up two of his fingers.  

 

“One, you run and try to rat us out, meaning you get to be pressed under social media scrutiny aftering being ‘kidnapped’, questioned non-stop, have all attention on you and help get us arrested, by the time you show up we’ll be gone and you’ll be known as the woman who cried wolf.”  He lowered one finger, leaving you silently dreading knowing what the other option will be.  

 

“Or, you could stick around and pitch in.”  You’d be crazy to stick around, especially with this lunatic, but the first option didn’t sound any better.  You watched as he lowered his hand all together and gave you a moment to think it over.  One might thing a life of living as someone who claimed something true, but to the rest of the world it’s a giant lie would be better than dealing with a gang of thieves, but your mind was thinking the opposite.  

 

Call you crazy, but as shitty as this situation was, and how stressful it had been, a part of you wanted to keep living the life he may or may not seriously be offering you.  You’re day of working boring power shifts behind a window would disappear, but a new life of constant hiding and a hushed life would be at your fingertips.  However, you’d also lose your friends, you’d lose your best friend, Changkyun.  

 

There wasn’t an easy answer to this, but you were leaning towards the option of staying around, but…

 

“I’ll make my decision, under one condition.”  You spoke to the man next to you, making him open his eyes and glance at you.  “If I can make a call and call just one person, just to let them know I’m okay, I’ll stay.”  The man raised his brow.  That could be risky for someone in his position, so you added on to your condition.  “I’ll let you listen in, you’ll be right next to me as I talk so I won’t try anything funny.  Just one call, please.” You couldn’t live with yourself if you went the rest of your, perhaps shortened, life without at least talking to Kyun one more time.  

 

The man waiting a moment before he sighed and reached into pocket of his dark jeans and lazily pulled his phone from it.  

 

“Cut her ties,” he simply ordered on of the men around.  Not arguing with him, one man came and cup your zip tied hands as well as the zip on your slacks.  Looking at the eyes, it was the same man who had you pinned to the ground at the bank. You clicked your tongue and without thinking slammed the toes of your heels into his shin.  He hissed as he dropped his knife and glared are you.  

 

“That’s for pinning me down before.  Asshole.”  The man next to you laughed. 

 

“Forgive Jackson, he was doing his job.”  You rubbed your, now free, wrists.    

 

“Yeah, well he’s heavy.  Not to mention just laying on your chest as woman hurts like hell, not to mention having my boobs pushed on the hard floor with a man on my back.  Criminal or not, have some tact.”  You hissed.  Jackson opened his mouth to protest, but just sighed and shook his head.  He wasn’t even going to go there as you silently applauded his choice to just shut up. 

 

“I think she’ll fit in just fine with that attitude.”  The man the ground on the opposite side of you looked up at you spoke with a smirk.  

 

“And you are?”  You rose your brow.  You’d might as well learn names at this point.  You’re too deep in now.  

 

“Yugyeom.” The man next to you who fiddled with his phone answered for him.  “The name on the ground who cut our ties is Yugyeom.  Jackson your familiar with.  Bambam was the one whose mask you managed to screw up and also the one who decided to bring you here.  Youngjae is up on the second floor in our tech room handling some business. Mark’s not here right now, you’ll have your introductions later.  Jinyoung is handling repairs for our firearms, so you’ll get acquainted with him later as well.”  

 

“Alright, and now who are you?”  He smirked as he held his phone by one of the corners and slung his wrist to offer the phone to you.  

 

“Jaebum.  JB is just fine.”  You rose your brow before you took the phone.  You sighed as you started the process of just accepting anything and everything from this point on.  “Now it’s your turn for your name, or if you want we can just continue with the pet names darling.”  You rolled your eyes in annoyance.  Were all criminals this way, or just this particular group? 

 

“Y/N, a pleasure.”  You spoke with a huff.  

 

“I’m sure.”  You rolled your eyes again looked at his phone then up at your audience.  

 

“Alright, I know I agreed for someone to sit in on my conversation with one one call, but I don’t need the happy hungry bunch as an audience.”  JB chuckled as he rose from his place on the couch and grabbed your bicep, pulling you up.  

 

“Well go to the roof, better signal and no audience.  Happy?”  You just scoffed as he pulled you along with him, leaving the rest of the group to do their own thing and probably discuss your sudden membership. 

 

On the roof, it was just turning dusk you had opened JB’s dial pad, noticing the date was the same as your birthday still on his lock screen, and entered in Changkyun’s number, happy that you took the time to memorize it.  As it rang and you placed it to your ear, you hoped he’d pick up an unknown number. Thankfully, he did.  

 

“Hello?”  

 

“Changkyun?”  You head the sound of scuffling on his end as you assumed he was lying down previously before bolting up. 

 

“Holy shit, Y/N!  Where are you?  What happened?  Are you okay?!”  You chuckled lightly as his concern.  You’d be a bit frightened if he wasn’t a bit worried for you.  

 

“I’m okay, I promise.  A lot has happened since the incident at work.”  You sighed.  

 

“No shit sherlock, I texted you and you never answered, next thing I know Hoseok is shoving a news article of a bank robbery at your work and you’re the one employee who went missing!  I’ve been going crazy here!” 

 

“I’m sorry Kyun, I am.” You sighed again.  “I can’t tell you much, but I don’t think we’ll be able to celebrate my birthday today, or tomorrow, or really again.”  JB behind you picked up on your conversation a bit. 

 

“The hell does that mean?”  

 

“Kyun, I’m not coming back home.  I can’t anymore.”

 

“You’re not making sense Y/N.” 

 

“I know, I know I’m not..just,” you ran you hand over your face, “something happened and I can’t go back.  I don’t even know if I’ll get to talk to you again.” You felt yourself start to choke up slightly.  Telling your best friend goodbye hurt like hell.  

 

“No, what?  You can’t just decide that by yourself!”  

 

“You think I wanted to do this?  I have no choice Kyun!”  He sighed as he heard the slight crack in your voice.  

 

“Are you really going?”  You could only nod, but he could hear the movement of your head against the phone speaker.  “Is someone there with you?” You looked slightly behind you at JB who stood with his hands tucked into his pants pockets.  

 

“..Yeah.”  You spoke softly.  

 

“Alright, can I talk to them?”  You blinked confused at his request as you turned to JB and brought the phone away from your ear slightly.

 

“He.. he asked if he could talk to you?” He raised his brow slightly and dug out on of his hands, walking to you and slowly grabbing the phone from you.  He took a few steps away from you before he started speaking. 

 

“You wanted me?”  JB’s voice was monotone as he heard Changkyun on the other side. 

 

“I don’t know what you did to make her stay, but if she chose this on her own, you better make sure I don’t ever see her on the news being arrested or worse her body being carried away by a god damn stretcher, you hear me?” JB looked back to you, seeing how your arms crossed over your chest and you held your arms, shifting in your stance, clearly try to distract yourself from letting go of your best friend.  

 

“Of course.  I’ll keep her under my constant watch.” 

 

“Oh, and you so owe her.  You and your friends happened to kidnap her on her birthday, jerks.”  JB scoffed lightly.  

 

“I’ll think of something.”  He looked at our briefly again as you were now fiddling with removing your shoes, sick and tired of the aching in your feet.  He whispered into the phone, while you were distracted.  “I’ll have her contact you in the future.  I’d feel pretty bad if I took everything from her away.  Just don’t give her, or us away, understood?”  

 

“Wow, that’s pretty sympathetic coming from the bad guy.”  

 

“We have a good points to.”  With that JB walked back to you as you had kicked off your second shoe and handed the phone back to you.  “Finish up quickly.  It’s getting dark.” You nodded as you took the phone back and continued with a short conversation with Kyun.  

 

“Just, promise me you’ll stay safe. I’ll really miss you Y/N.”  You smiled at his words.  

 

“I know, I will.  I’ll miss you too.  Don’t cause any trouble for the guys either.”

 

“I’m the youngest, I live to cause trouble.”  You chuckled at him.  “Hey Y/N?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Happy birthday.”  You felt your eyes sting as this would be the last time you would hear him say this to you.  You took a breath and looked at the darkening sky, keeping your tears in your eyes. 

 

“Thank you Kyun. I guess, goodbye then.”  He cleared his throat on the other end of the phone as you started to hear the voices of the other guys.  

 

“Yeah. Later girl.”  The last thing you heard of him was someone asking who he was talking you, and him replying that it was ‘nothing important’ before the line went dead.  You pulled the phone from your ear and watched as the screen of the phone called showed the duration of the call before it returned to the standard keypad.  

 

Just like that, Changkyun was gone.  Your chest felt heavy as you felt something messing with your head.  You went to turn to see what it was, but were stopped when a pair of hands held it in place. 

 

“Don’t move your head around.” JB then moved to mess with your hair.  “I’m taking your hair out.”  You stood there in silence as his hands wove through your messy hair and untangled it from the hair tie in the least painful way possible.  You felt your hair fall back, now loose, against your neck as you turned and handed him his phone back.  He took it, tucking it in his pocket. 

 

He looked at the sadness in your eyes.  Clearing his throat he placed a hand on your head and ran his fingers through the thin strands of hair, snagging just a bit on the small tangles.  

 

“It’s late.  You need rest.” He moved his hands from your head to grip your hand and pull you inside after him.  You briefly ran into, and met with, Mark and Jinyoung the two who weren’t present earlier and watched as JB stopped by the tech room where Youngjae was sat with headphones on his head and computer monitors on every side of a large desk.  He offered you a friendly smile, still clearly busy where you just bowed politely back.  

 

After that, taking your hand again, JB lead you to a fairly decent sized room on the second floor before he shut the door behind him, dropped your hand and dug around in a closet for some clothes.  A large king bed sat against the rooms backwall in the center with a dresser under a window with a dark curtain covering it.  The room was void of anything really, just a standard room to sleep in.  

 

“Change into those.  We’ll focus on getting you actual woman’s clothes later.”  He had tossed an over large t-shirt to you with a loose pair of shorts to wear.  “I’ll offer you a hoodie if you want since you don’t have a change of bras to put a comfortable one on and I’m pegging you don’t want to go braless in this situation.” You were surprised he even thought about the annoyance that is the female chest, but took him up on the offer of a hoodie.  

 

“Grab your clothes and follow me.  You’ll probably want a shower too.”  You did as you were told and he led you to the bathroom down the walkway of the second story. “Just take your time. Since this place is basically off the map, we don’t pay any bills, but we still have connections to have working water and what not.”  He was setting up the shower for you as you stood there behind him.  He was offly kind for someone who is supposedly the leader of a bunch of criminals.  

 

“Thank you.”  You thanked him as he looked over his shoulder.  

 

“It’s the least I can do.  We did ruin your birthday after all.”  You blinked at him them remembered Kyun had talked to him.  

 

“He told you, didn’t he?”  

 

“Of course he did.  He seemed like a good friend.”  You smiled sadly. 

 

“He was the best.”  The past tense of your sentence almost made you flinch.  JB put his hand on your shoulder, ready to leave.  

 

“When your done, just head back to the room from before.  You can sleep there tonight.” You nodded at him.  

 

“Goodnight then.”  He nodded at you as he left.  You locked the door behind him, out of fear someone might just come bursting in and finally let yourself relax a bit.  It wasn’t until you were in the shoulder, you finally let yourself cry.  Unknowingly to you, JB stood at the door of the bathroom, arms crossed as he listened to your cries mix with the shower and soon walked off.  

 

Just like that, you started your life as a fellow second hand criminal you called yourself.  You never really did any crimes, but you helped with Youngjae needed support with his tech, or when you could use your intelligence to help them in random things you would.  You were almost acting as their moral support.  

 

Over the course of time you began close to every member there.  Jackson, whom you despised at first, soon became your best friend after one particularly large fight you two had that seemed to help you bond in a weird reversed kind of way. But, there was something you wanted to deny at first when you felt it in your chest, but the way your felt towards JB made your heart palpitate. 

 

You first felt it when he surprised you with a phone that had been modified to not be able to be tracked. He gave it to you 2 months after you were bought with Bambam, and he deemed it a ‘late birthday present.”  You saw he added Changkyun’s number to it, under the name of ‘Kyun’, since JB didn’t actually know his name.  That’s just what he remembered you call him.  With that phone, you were able to text and call Kyun when you wanted, but of course you had to be careful with what you said at times, but it was like angels singing when you called him and heard him through the phone again.  

 

From then, it just started growing.  The feeling in your chest.  Part of you thought that maybe you could just be experiencing Stockholm Syndrome, and maybe that wasn’t too far off from home base, but you didn’t care if you did or not.  You weren’t trying to stay on their good side to stay alive, because you knew they wouldn't hurt you.  Sure you might have arguments, but the boys always leave or make sure you aren’t in arms length of them if they’re feeling angry enough to do anything. 

 

The one time someone had accidently cut your arm with a shard of a glass that smashed on a wall near you, JB nearly cut his arm by breaking a different glass right on the same place you got cut. JB was a frightening leader, but more than that, he was honestly a good person.  He cared about things just like other people did.  He even brought back a dog one day to give to Youngjae, who had been wanting a pet to liven things up a bit, as a surprise for his hard working tech expert.  

 

When you started sharing a bed with JB as well, since it was his room you were hogging the first week of your arrival, it wasn’t anything more than that.  Sharing a bed with a comrade, if you could call him that.  But soon, you wanted to be facing him when you slept.  You wanted to be pressed against his back or his chest and you’d flush when you caught yourself wanting to be held by him.  

 

So, for some reason, you decided to go to Bambam for help.  Why Bambam, you didn’t know, but you thought that if you went to Jackson for help, he’d just scream everything and make sure the whole world knew how you felt.  At least Bam could be a bit more dependable when asked.  It had been 8 months since you came to the base of the 7 boys, so if Bam wouldn’t be of help, there were always 5 move, with Jackson as dead last.  

 

As the two of you lounged on the room for privacy, Bam held a sucker in his mouth listening to you.  

 

“So,” he started, “in conclusion, you have the hots for JB?” You wanted to bash your face into the concrete room  as many times as possible until you passed out. 

 

“Well, if you want to be blunt.”  You rolled your eyes as he gave you a smirk.  “Am I going to get an advice, or am I just going to get teased?  Because I will so leave and tell Jinyoung that you’d the one who wasted 4 magazines of bullet when you wanted to shoot at a squirrel that was annoying you by throwing acorns at your window.” The Thai boy seemed to choke as he took the sucker out of his mouth and looked at you.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”  You rose your brow in attack towards him.

 

“Try me.”  He ran his hand through his hair.  

 

“Okay, okay.  I’ll talk, but I get to tease a bit, deal?”  

 

“I’d expect no less.”  

 

“Alright, just let me think…” He closed his eyes and cupped his chin as he cross his legs and though.  His sucker moved from one cheek to the other as he tried to think of the best way to give you advice and not risk his neck at the thought of an angry Jinyoung wasting even more bullets trying to shoot him.  

 

“Well, I guess when it comes to JB, it’s best to be blunt?”  He was questioning himself, but he was trying.  “He’s blunt himself, and he’s also the most obvious person on the face of the planet, so he probably doesn’t even know.”  You nodded at that.  “He does seem to favor you over us, so I don’t think you confessing would go bad.  I think he’d be pretty gals actually.”  Now he lost you.  

 

“You think?  Honestly?  The leader JB accepting me a backseat criminal as a potential lover?” 

 

“You wouldn’t think it, but you’ve help us a lot thanks to your brain.  Backseat or not.”  You shoved his shoulder a bit as he smiled.  

 

“Seriously though, just tell him.  I’d go for tonight when everyone’s sleeping so no one interrupts you though.”  You nodded.  

 

“Yeah, I guess it’s worth a shot.”  You two stayed up there for a while longer just chatting as friends, and you teasing him about how you managed to make his mask slip that first day of everything. He still gives you shit for it, but back then you were mad about it, now you almost wanted to thank him that it happened because you got to meet all of them. But, that would just inflate his ego and we don’t need that.  

 

So, as the day continued and eventually started to dwindle, you found yourself changing into a large t-shirt of JB’s again with your shorts.  That hadn’t changed since day one, you always took more to the shirts of ones of the guys. Yugyeom’s were the most fun to wear, as he was a giant and walking around in his shirt was like a toddler wearing their dad’s shirt.  Not to mention if it was long sleeves sneaking up on someone and slapping them with the sleeves that went well past your hand was pretty entertaining. 

 

You had just slipped the shirt over your body as the door creaked open and in stepped JB.  You hadn’t yet put your shorts on, but you were well past the point of being embarrassed around him, or anyone for that matter. You could probably comfortably walk around in shorts and a bra and not bat an eye at this point. 

 

He strolled up beside where you stood, next to the closet, ang began to grab his own change of clothes.  Or rather, a comfortable pair of sweats, as sleeping with a shirt wasn’t really necessary for him.  While the both of you changed in a comfortable silence, he started up a conversation. 

 

“You were gone for a while this afternoon.  What were you up to?” He pull his shirt over his back and then freed his head, having the shirt rest on his biceps before letting it fall off his arms.  

 

“I was wit Bam on the roof for a bit.  I wanted to talk to him about something.  He was surprisingly helpful.”

 

“Talk to him?  Something bugging you?”

 

“Eh, you could say that.”  There was a pause for a moment as he reached to grab a pair of sweats from the hanging cubbies in the closet. 

 

“You could always come to me you know.”  You nodded. 

 

“I know that, but I needed someone else’s opinion.”  You wouldn’t tell by the never changing look on his face, but that comment seemed to urk JB. 

 

“I see.”  His comment let you know that he was curious as to what you needed help with, and you mind went back to Bam’s advice: be blunt.  You signed as you grabbed your shorts, stepped into them and slid them up our legs, letting them rest on your hips.  You casually tossed your clothes from the day into a bin separate from the one that help the clothes JB had yet to wash. 

 

“Bam was helping me figure out the best way to tell I like you is all it was.”  You head JB start coughing behind you and you just shrugged.  “He told me I should just be blunt, but I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”  You strolled over to the bed, sitting on the side of it as you grabbed your phone from your night stand on your side of the bed.  “I guess I could have just texted Kyun about it.  He’s surprisingly smart when it comes to things like this.”  

 

You lifted your eyes from your phone to see him pull the sweats over his hips and mess with the strings in the front of them, his back to you.  As always, you couldn’t read exactly how he felt in this particular situation. Thinking about anyone else in his situation ou just forced on him, you grabbed your phone and stood, stretching before turning towards the direction of the door.  

 

“Sorry for springing this on you.  I know your pretty busy running the rest of the boys and what not, so I’ll go bunk with Jackson tonight to give you a little space.”  With phone in hand, you strolled to the door and turned the knob, just barely opening the door before it was slammed shut.  From behind you, JB had pushed his palm against the door, shutting it before you would even peek out of it. Looking over your shoulder and following his arm to his shoulder and up his neck to his face, he just stared at you.  

 

“Jaebum?” You turned your body around to face him, as you back was pressed to your door and his free hand came to capture your chin in his fingers. He kept silent as he moved his fingers to rest on your neck.  It wasn’t at all threatening, he just let his finger ghost around your neck, almost in an action of endearment.  

 

“Next time, come to me.”  He whispered a his breath ghosted over your face and he leaned closer to press his lips against yours. It took a moment for you to fully comprehend the situation at hand, but once your brain caught up, you found yourself relaxing into him.  The kiss didn’t last nearly as long as you had first hoped, but when he pulled away, he grabbed your wrist only to drag you back to the bed and have you climb in. 

 

Placing your phone, you were surprised you hadn't dropped due to shock a moment again, back on your nightstand, you felt JB climb into the bed next to you as he did every night.  The new thing was him snaking his arms around your waist and extending the arm he lay on for you to use as a substitute for a pillow as you were now tucked into his bare chest. 

 

“Uh, JB?”  He hushed you.  

 

“Go to sleep.  I’m tired.”  You chuckled at him.  He cracked open one of his eyes to stare at you.  

 

“What’s so funny?”  You shook your head. 

 

“Nothing.  I’m just happy.”  You smiled up to him as he smiled back and placed a kiss on the crown of your head.  

 

“Good.  Now sleep.”  Like magic, the moment you closed your eyes, your consciousness faded and JB was able to admire your sleeping face. He hand the back of his hand over your cheek and brushed under your eyes with his fingers as you slept.  You face was so relaxed when sleeping, it seemed almost impossible for someone to seem so ethereal to him.  Soon after, he pulled you tighter to his chest, entangling your legs and drifting to sleep with you in his arms.  

 

_ The same way he had been wanting to hold you since your birthday.   _

 


End file.
